Haku
Haku was an orphan from the Land of Water, and a descendant of the Yuki Clan. He later became a shinobi after meeting Zabuza Momochi whom he partnered with, ultimately becoming a Mercenary ninja. Background Physical Appearance Haku was a young man with an androgynous appearance and was even viewed as being beautiful by Naruto, who exclaimed that he was "prettier than Sakura", even after he informed him that he was male. He had long black hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes, a slender frame, and was also quite short for his age. Haku's normal shinobi outfit consisted of the standard Kiri-nin pinstriped outfit which stopped at his knees. Over this he wore a green haori with white trimmings, and around his waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around his waist twice. He also wore light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same color as his kimono and nail polish on his fingernails and toenails in matching blue green color. When wearing this outfit, Haku's long hair was gathered in a white bun holder, while two locks of his hair fell loose framing his face, bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends. Haku also wore a black forehead protector with Kirigakure's symbol upon it. When in battle or moving covertly, he wore a hunter-nin mask on top of his forehead protector, which was white with thin, curved eye-holes and a red wavy design in place of the mouth, as well as Kirigakure symbol etched in the top. Personality Haku was a good-hearted, compliant, and eager shinobi, believing that a person becomes truly strong when they have someone important to protect. Despite his talent for battle, and incredible abilities, Haku disliked needing to kill others in his role as a tool, and avoided doing so whenever possible. When forced to face an opponent, Haku did all that he could to avoid inflicting great harm, even putting them into a death-like state to prevent them from fighting further, as he did to Sasuke during their battle. Before he met Zabuza, he suffered from a belief that he was unnecessary, and served Zabuza because he wanted to feel useful. Synopsis Abilities Abilities Ice Release Kekkei Genkai: Haku's most noticeable power was the utilisation of water and wind-natured chakra to create Ice Release. His power over ice granted him special techniques, like the Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals, which surrounds a target with mirrors that Haku could travel between and attack from, even if his opponent is in the sky. During his flashbacks of his youth, Haku was shown to release large spikes made of ice when he was about to be killed by his father. Defensively, he could create an ice dome that is capable of blocking multiple explosive tags at once. Furthermore, it has been implied that Haku could affect the weather, causing localised snowfall. He could also use his two elements individually, such as his Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death, which uses his water nature to concentrate the surrounding water into needles to attack enemies from all angles. Immense Speed and Reflexes: One of Haku's defining battle-traits was his sheer speed. He was very fast with his attacks, such that Sasuke could not follow his actions until he had reawakened his Sharingan. Upon that moment, Zabuza was shocked that Haku would actually lose to Sasuke in terms of speed. His speed is so tremendous that he was able to quickly close the gap between Zori and Waraji and take their swords from them before either of them realized what had happened. His speed increased to incredible levels using his Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals, making it appear like he was in all the mirrors at once at one point while he was just travelling in between them at extraordinary speeds. It was such that he could launch several senbon from all the mirrors, looking like he was literally in all of them. Haku also had the ability to perform hand seals with only one hand, a skill that amazed even Kakashi. Enhanced Strength: As shown in a few circumstances Haku was also quite strong, such as being able to carry Zabuza's body a safe distance without losing speed and breaking Gatō's arm by simply tightening his grip around it. Enhanced Durability: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Haku had noticeable taijutsu skill, able to effectively block a kick from Might Guy and Rock Lee in unison. Great Accuracy: As he would fight mainly with senbon from a distance, Haku showed dangerous accuracy, able to effectively hit any key body points of his chosing to instantly kill or sedate a target. Master of Stealth and Assassination: Not unlike Zabuza, Haku was highly proficient with the Silent Killing, able to effectively strike down enemies within zero visibility, in some cases in perfect unison with his teacher. Keen Intellect: Haku possessed a very detailed knowledge of human physiology, thanks to Zabuza's former Anbu training. His knowledge was great enough that he could disable an opponent with acupuncture by hitting a precise point on the body with a senbon, to cause immediate death or a temporary appearance of such. Haku was also very keen-minded, as he had been shown to have great observational and analytical abilities, capable of quickly determining a way around an opponent's technique or strategy. Haku also appears to have knowledge of some animals as he was able to detect the Allied Shinobi Forces' Surprise Attack Division based on the unusual flight pattern of the birds Sai had made. Haku also knew a lot about herbalism, as he often collected plants to use for medical purposes. High Chakra Power: Equipment Senbon: Relationships Family * Allies * Enemies * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Former Kirigakure Shinobi Category:Hunter-nin Category:Yuki Clan Category:Naruto Shippūden Characters Category:Tertiary Characters Category:New Axis Powers Category:Deceased Category:Tier 9 Class